


Irish Wake

by Glory1863



Category: BUFFETT Jimmy - Works, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: 'Bama Breeze (song), Drabble, Gen, Jimmy Buffett, Off-screen Canon Character Death, Post-TATV, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip would have approved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Playlist Drabble Challenge at the Delphic Expanse.

Chef was no snob.  The ramshackle bar on the beach had survived Camille and Katrina but was rebuilt after Dominic.  The grub was cheap and filling.  Liquor flowed freely.  There was entertainment and a friendly, efficient wait staff.

“Trip once played harmonica with the house band.  He took a beer out back and got busted for underage drinking.  Tip money bailed him out.” 

“Sounds like him, Captain.  He told me Mick Jagger signed his name in the ladies’ loo.  Don’t know how he knew.”

“Lizzie.”

“Ah, of course.”

Chef refilled their glasses and raised his:  “ _Requiescat in pace_ , Commander Tucker.”


End file.
